


Coexisting

by kseniamayer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotp, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roommates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseniamayer/pseuds/kseniamayer
Summary: После болезненного расставания с женихом Амели переезжает к своему лучшему другу, чтобы начать всё сначала. Они весьма забавным образом проявляют заботу, но они пошли бы на всё ради друг друга. Благодаря дружелюбной бегунье с сияющими глазами и озорной улыбкой, пробегающей мимо их балкона каждый день, жизнь Амели начинает играть новыми красками. Амели поймет, что она не единственная, кому нужен второй шанс.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coexisting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841293) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 



> Опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5111782).

— _Ah… Mama… si… si pero uno momento…_ Эй, Амели!

Амели едва успела опустить кипу книг и перехватить телефон, который ей бросили через всю комнату. Она раздосадованно зашипела, когда пара книг все же упала ей на ногу, но поймала телефон и тут же показала средний палец своему новому соседу, который лишь рассмеялся и послал ей воздушный поцелуй.

Держа телефон в руке, Амели прокашлялась и произнесла с легким акцентом:

— _Bonjour_ , мадам Рейес!

Габриэль закатил глаза, когда его мать по ту сторону телефона закричала от радости:

— _Mija, mi corazon_ [1], как приятно снова слышать твой голос!

Сваливая стопку вещей, которую она должна была убрать, Амели упала на маленький диван и, пользуясь паузой, переложила телефон из одной руки в другую.

— Взаимно. Я успела соскучиться.

— Амели, я слышала, что случилось. Мне так жаль. Ты в порядке?

Амели выдержала паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Я… Мне уже намного лучше, спасибо. — Она улыбнулась, намеренно избегая зрительного контакта с Габриэлем. Ей и не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы знать, насколько у того обеспокоенный вид. И между тем она слишком поздно поймала себя на том, что буравит взглядом руку, на которой несколько недель назад сидело красивое обручальное кольцо.

— Рано или поздно все наладится, если вы об этом. Габи нужен был сосед по комнате, и я вот-вот приступлю к новой работе, вниз по улице — и я там,— отшутилась Амели. — Со мной все будет в порядке, все это лишь к лучшему.

— _Ay mija_ , ты такая сильная. Приезжай ко мне поскорее, _por favor_ [2]. Я опять что-нибудь приготовлю.

Амели улыбнулась при мысли о её стряпне, при этом совершенно бесплатной.

— Поверьте: это произойдет очень скоро.

— Только вот… я хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге.

— Все что угодно.

— Это касается Джека…

Амели закусила губу, разрываясь между желанием стукнуть безучастного мужчину на кухне и открыто рассмеяться.

— Хорошо, я уже в деле.

Мать Габриэля с облегчением вздохнула.

— Он такой хороший парень, а я знаю: Гейб еще тот упрямец…

— Я не успокоюсь, пока с этим не будет покончено.

— Что это вы тут задумали?! — воскликнул Габриэль, размахивая перед Амели канцелярским ножом — ничуть не угрожающе.

Она усмехнулась и, прикрыв динамик рукой, прокричала в ответ:

— Твоя мама хочет, чтобы я убедилась, что ты стираешь свое белье, придурок.

— _Besa mi culo puta_ [3], — выругался он, но продолжил расставлять миски и чашки, стоящие в кухонном шкафу, среди которых теперь была и персональная посуда Амели.

— _Gracias mija_ , я скоро свяжусь с вами двумя.

— _Merci_ , мадам Рейес, до скорого.

Переезд не доставил неудобств: большая часть мебели принадлежала Жерару, и он был намерен оставить её себе, так же как и уютный дом в горах, в котором они некогда жили. Меньше чем через неделю вся жизнь Амели перевернулась с ног на голову, но, к счастью, её лучший друг и редкостный придурок оказался рядом.

Она заняла вторую спальню, в которой некогда жил бывший сосед Габриэля, Джесси, пока не переехал к своему парню. Здесь по-прежнему витал запах дешевых сигарет и еще более дешевого одеколона, но пара свечей и открытые окна легко исправили бы ситуацию.

Коллекция Габриэля пополнилась книгами, фильмами и посудой Амели. Туалетные принадлежности, туфли и вещи, которых было слишком много, чтобы уместить в шкафу, пока что отложили в сторону. Так Амели и переехала.

Они упали на диван, глядя на экран по-прежнему выключенного телевизора, и между ними установилась комфортная тишина, какой не бывало с самой старшей школы, пока Амели не нарушила её своей громкой фразой:

— То местечко с китайской едой недалеко отсюда, верно?

— Господи, только не это, — простонал Габриэль.

Но Амели уже набирала номер, чтобы заказать еду на вынос.

— Слишком поздно — я уже звоню.

— Амели, ты живешь здесь меньше часа. Мы ведь не будем ругаться из-за этого?

Но она уже делала заказ и, когда Габриэль собрался было возмутиться, приложила ладонь к его рту. На этот раз он признал свое поражение, твердя себе, что это первый день Амели в новом доме, где он — радушный хозяин. Кроме того, он рассчитывал на дополнительную порцию жареного риса.

— В следующий раз закажем пиццу, — проворчал он, ударяясь своим плечом о плечо Амели, и остановил выбор на небольшой коробочке с рисом.

— Это место ужасно. У тебя совсем нет вкуса?

Габриэль замер с палочками с жареным рисом в паре сантиметров ото рта и обиженно выдохнул:

— Даже не знаю, собираюсь ли я работать над этим, Амели.

Она рассмеялась, опираясь о столешницу, держа в руке коробочку лапши на вынос.

— Хуже для нас же двоих, но, полагаю, вместе мы как-нибудь справимся… По крайней мере, могло быть хуже. — Амели пожала плечами, окидывая взглядом свой новый дом. Он очень отличался от её предыдущего: он был намного меньше, но ничуть не тесным. Габриэль был неотесанным придурком, но хотя бы не грязнулей.

Мужчина молча наблюдал за Амели, которая смотрела вокруг оценивающим взглядом.

— _Ay, ven aqui_ [4], — сказал он, кивая головой в сторону штор за небольшим диваном. — Хочу показать тебе мое любимое место, — он широко улыбнулся, подходя ближе и раздвигая шторы — Амели и не представляла, что может быть за ними.

— И это ты, конечно же, исключил из нашей экскурсии?

— Если честно, я планировал ограничиться тем, какая комната твоя и где ванная.

Не желая выпускать из рук коробочку с рисом, Габриэль отодвинул стеклянную дверь плечом и прошел дальше, Амели — следом.

Их квартира находилась на третьем этаже. Маленький балкон вмещал в себя два стула и небольшой стол и казался убежищем, принадлежащим лишь им двоим.

Смотреть тут было особо не на что: отсюда открывался вид на малооживленную улицу, вдоль которой стояло еще больше домов и магазинов. Но здесь было чисто и уютно.

— Миленько, — Амели улыбнулась, занимая место возле Габриэля.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, глядя на редкие проезжающие мимо машины и людей, шагающих по пешеходной дорожке. Ничего примечательного — тишина и умиротворение.

— Спасибо тебе, Гейб, — тихо сказала Амели, расслабляясь. У нее в руках была любимая лапша, вокруг витала спокойная атмосфера пригорода, а рядом сидел единственный человек, которого она могла назвать своим лучшим другом.

— Я уже подыскиваю себе жилье, Амели.

Она удовлетворенно хмыкнула.

— Кажется, сейчас неплохое время, чтобы спросить тебя насчет питомца-паука?

— Насчет… — Но он не закончил своей фразы: что-то привлекло его внимание настолько сильно, что он даже отставил в сторону свою коробочку с рисом.

— Зацени-ка, — он ухмыльнулся, вставая с места и перевешиваясь через край балкона, и присвистнул: — Эй, Спиди [5]!

Любопытство взяло верх — Амели отвлеклась от еды и тоже поднялась.

На другой стороне улицы была одинокая бегунья в ярко-желтой толстовке с натянутым на голову капюшоном. Она тут же остановилась, как только услышала, что её зовут.

При взгляде на испанца лицо девушки просветлело. Она вынула из ушей наушники и стянула с головы капюшон, улыбаясь настолько лучезарной улыбкой, что её можно было увидеть за несколько миль.

— Габи! — она широко улыбнулась, активно помахивая рукой.

Габриэль приложил ладонь ко рту и крикнул:

— Ты снова забыла, да?

Выражение лица девушки тут же изменилось. Она захлопала руками по карманам в поисках чего-то, но, разумеется, ничего не нашла.

— Ох, дерьмо… Честное слово, я не собираюсь превращать это в привычку!

Амели подперла кулаком подбородок, наблюдая за отработанными до автоматизма действиями. Бегунья, тяжело дыша, перебежала дорогу, когда Габриэль отошел от перил.

— Это моя маленькая подружка, — он рассмеялся, вынимая бутылку воды из холодильника, стоящего в углу и по большей части заполненного как минимум полдюжиной таких же бутылок и пивом. — Она три или четыре раза за день обегает квартал и даже не останавливается. Я почти уверен, что она на самом деле машина или что-то вроде того.

Амели испустила драматический вздох:

— Я думала, я единственная женщина в твоей жизни, Гейб.

— Замолчи… — фыркнул он, беря бутылку охлажденного пива, прежде чем перевеситься через край балкона. Внизу стояла миниатюрная бегунья, смущенная своей забывчивостью. — Берегись!

— Спасибо! — девушка широко улыбнулась, поймав бутылку воды, и на мгновение замерла, пристально разглядывая её, прежде чем разразиться смехом: — О-о-о, в этот раз она даже не открытая.

Амели усмехнулась.

— Кто-то теряет хватку, м?

— Эй, я не горю желанием давать свидетельские показания, если она упадет и умрет, — проворчал Габриэль, делая большой глоток пива, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд Амели и надменную улыбку.

— Гейб, не хочешь объяснить мне, кого тебе пришлось убить, чтобы заполучить такую красотку? — Девушка указала на Амели уже полупустой бутылкой.

— Ты никогда не найдешь тела. Это моя новая соседка — Амели.

— Рада знакомству, — вежливо улыбнулась та, махая в ответ рукой. Глаза девушки расширились от удивления, когда она услышала акцент Амели, а затем её губы тронула легкая улыбка.

— Лена Окстон! И я ужасно сожалею, что тебе приходится терпеть его.

Амели пожала плечами:

— Кому-нибудь, да пришлось бы.

— Для этого есть я.

— А где Джесси?

— Со своим дружком, — фыркнул Габриэль, делая еще один большой глоток. Девушки обменялись между собой быстрыми взглядами, которые словно говорили, что думают они об одном и том же.

— Кажется, кто-то немного завидует. — Даже с высоты трех этажей можно было увидеть, как изогнулась бровь Амели.

— Определенно.

— Знаете, идите вы обе к черту, — пробормотал Габриэль. — Эй, разве… Разве тебе не нужно никуда идти? Бежать вдоль дороги или что-то вроде того.

— Мне осталась всего-то пара кругов! Еще увидимся.

Но Габриэль уже занял свое место, отмахиваясь от девушки, словно от назойливого насекомого.

Натягивая капюшон на непослушные каштановые волосы, Лена заскользила пальцем по экрану, выбирая новую песню, но, прежде чем двинуться, посмотрела на француженку и улыбнулась:

— Приятно было познакомиться, Амели.

— Взаимно, Лена, — промурлыкала она, подмигивая девушке и забавляясь тем, как щеки той покрываются легким румянцем.

А затем Лена снова побежала, а вскоре и вовсе исчезла из поля зрения.

Город продолжал жить своей неспешной жизнью. Вздохнув, Амели вновь опустилась на стул и вернулась к поеданию лапши.

— Так что насчет питомца-паука…

— _Un deux trois. Un deux trois. Un deux trois._ Держите осанку, дамы. _Un deux trois._

Амели поручили открыть новую балетную студию в историческом центре города, но на этот раз ей выдали ключи и доверили обучение. У неё был уже полный класс целеустремленных балерин, и она меньше чем за час отсеяла самых слабых. Её прищуренный взгляд и громкий голос вызывали трепет, но Амели нравилось ловить на себе взгляды учеников, полные страха или же решимости.

— Очень хорошо. Перерыв на десять минут.

Девушки синхронно вздохнули с облегчением, и, как только они подошли к кулеру с водой и утомленно опустились на холодный деревянный пол, от их грации и осанки не осталось и следа. Мадам Лакруа, воспользовавшись моментом, затянула волосы в тугой пучок и посмотрела в зеркальную стену, чтобы убедиться, что её внешний вид достаточно суров. Она планировала приобрести трость, когда придет время, чтобы выглядеть еще более внушительной, когда её внимание привлекло желтое пятно в отражении за окном.

— А вот и снова она.

— Постоянно видеть её перед глазами так утомительно.

И действительно: развернувшись, Амели заметила девушку в знакомой желтой толстовке, которая совершала привычную пробежку через дорогу.

— Она всегда такая?

— Да, мадам. Вечно бегает. И никто не знает, почему именно.

Лена добежала до угла, остановилась перед светофором, подождала, пока тот не переключится на зеленый, и спокойно пересекла дорогу. Она немного потрусила на месте, глядя на часы и сверяя пульс, а затем пулей рванула с места и исчезла из поля зрения.

— Странная девчонка. — Амели пожала плечами, прежде чем хлопнуть в ладоши, привлекая тем самым внимание учеников. И хотя вполне очевидно прошло меньше десяти минут, никто не осмелился задавать вопросы.

В какой-то момент желтое пятно пронеслось мимо окна, а спустя мгновение — еще раз, но уже намного быстрее.

Девушки были настолько поглощены постановкой небольшого номера, что и не заметили, как их наставница отошла, чтобы поприветствовать бегунью, стоящую за окном, легким взмахом руки.

Лена взволнованно улыбнулась, а затем показала пальцем на Амели, подняла руку высоко над головой и пробормотала:

— _Вот это да, какая ты высокая!_

Амели улыбнулась. Разумеется, они встречались, когда она стояла на балконе третьего этажа, так что сейчас, стоя уже на земле, она показала пальцем на Лену и, опустив руку, ответила:

— _А ты — крошечная…_

Короткий вскрик вернул Амели с небес на землю. Она развернулась и увидела растянувшуюся на полу девушку, во взгляде которой читался непередаваемый страх.

Лена прикрыла рот, чтобы не рассмеяться, Амели же легко улыбнулась.

— _Au avoir_ [6], — пробормотала женщина, прежде чем развернуться, держа руки за спиной, и неторопливо вернуться к своим ученикам.

А тем временем балерины смотрели на усмехающуюся бегунью, которая подняла свой палец и провела им по горлу, прежде чем убежать прочь.

— Амели, где тебя, черт возьми, носило?

Амели вернулась в новый дом после рабочего дня на новом месте с пауком-птицеедом. Удивленный Габриэль дважды заглянул в её комнату, прежде чем войти. Амели расслабленно сидела на кровати и держала на руке красивого черного паука, который немногим превышал размер её ладони. При этом он был совершенно неподвижен. Паук не шевельнулся даже тогда, когда Амели откинулась назад, любуясь им.

Она обвела взглядом его мохнатое тельце и легко улыбнулась.

— Всегда хотела завести паука. А Жерар ненавидел их.

Слова здесь были излишни. Габриэль принял нового питомца в дом, не задавая лишних вопросов.

— Да ладно, я знаю: ты хочешь погладить его… — подразнила Амели.

Габриэль был крепким испанцем, которого на улице предпочитали обходить стороной или же просто избегали, лишь кинув взгляд на лицо с выражением едва сдерживаемой агрессии. И все же на короткое мгновение его охватил страх перед восьминогим существом. Однако он уверенным шагом прошел в её комнату, равнодушно пожав плечами.

Амели свесила ноги с кровати и позволила Габриэлю сесть рядом, а затем протянула ему паука. От неё не ускользнуло секундное сомнение, которое тот испытал, перед тем как аккуратно дотронуться до спины самым кончиком пальца. Он тут же отдернул руку, как только потревоженный паук начал уползать. Амели фыркнула от смеха, поднося другую ладонь, чтобы паук перебрался на неё, пока Габриэль смущенно ерзал на месте. Тем не менее женщина еще не отпустила ни одного едкого комментария. Габриэль пожал плечами, бормоча под нос нечто вроде того, что его соседка, вероятно, какая-то ведьма, и мысленно успокаивая себя.

— Что ж… И как ты его назвала? Надеюсь, Амели, это нечто классное.

Амели замолчала, глядя на пушистое создание на её ладони, которое, казалось, выжидающе смотрело в ответ. После недолгих раздумий она кивнула сама себе и подняла руку вверх, словно желая обратиться к пауку как подобает.

— _Cauchemar_ … — наконец ответила Амели. Разумеется, паук никак на это не отреагировал, лишь блеснул своими глазками. Габриэль же глупо заморгал.

— Это значит «кошмар».

Мужчина бросил взгляд на паука, мысленно смакуя имя, пока его губы не тронула легкая улыбка.

— Мне нравится.

Они решили отметить неделю совместного проживания без убийства друг друга в здешнем баре. Он принадлежал крупной русской женщине по имени Заря, которая знала каждого в городе. Не успел Габриэль войти, как она уже приготовила напиток для него.

— Текила… Ты серьезно?

— Не будь расисткой, Амели, — рассмеялся Габриэль, закидывая дольку лимона себе в рот.

Амели закатила глаза и сделала быстрый глоток, скользя взглядом по толпе. По её мнению, здесь было не слишком оживленно и несколько шумновато, но зато подавали неплохой для своей цены алкоголь. Вскоре в бар вошла большая группа людей. Их тут же поприветствовала владелица заведения крепкими объятиями и кружками пива. Амели ощутила подступающую головную боль.

— О, смотри-ка — Джесси, — прокомментировала она, кивая на диванчик в дальнем конце помещения. Трудно было не заметить дурацкую ковбойскую шляпу, равно как и пустые стаканы. И хотя они сидели довольно далеко, Амели отчетливо слышала громкое чмоканье губ пьяного Джесси и его нового парня.

— Чтобы ты понимал, Джесси определенно мальчик для утех в этих отношениях, — она прыснула от смеха, прячась за своим бокалом. — Ты только посмотри на эту седину в волосах…

Поток ехидных комментариев был прерван, когда Габриэль чуть не подавился лимонной долькой.

— Ох… Черт… Нам лучше уйти.

Проследив за его испуганным взглядом, направленным на большую компанию друзей, даже Амели замерла на месте, когда узнала всклокоченные блондинистые волосы и глупую улыбку. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз видела Джека, и, откровенно говоря, перед таким красавцем у Габриэля не было и шанса.

— В самом деле?.. Прямо сейчас? — фыркнула Амели.

— Я не готов встретиться с ним снова, понимаешь? — Габриэль понизил голос, вернувшись на свое место, после того как убедился, что Джек его не заметил.

Амели не стала донимать его расспросами. Они дружно допили свои напитки и тихо двинулись к выходу. Как только нога Габриэля касалась пола, большая часть людей тут же расступалась перед ним. Большая часть.

Амели было нелегко нагнать его через сомкнувшуюся толпу до тех пор, пока тот чуть не налетел на кого-то и тут же не остановился. Она не могла с ходу сказать, кто именно это был.

— Настолько торопитесь, да? Должно быть, Джек где-то поблизости, — Лена усмехнулась, нисколько не пытаясь его задеть.

— Спиди, я не сразу узнал тебя без той ужасной толстовки.

— У меня есть и другие вещи. Шокирует, понимаю.

— Да-да, приму к сведению. А теперь, если не возражаете… — пробормотал Габриэль и двинулся дальше, ничуть не заботясь о том, в кого он врезался на пути к выходу.

Амели вздохнула, легко потирая виски, когда тот, погруженный в свои мысли, вышел и, держа руки в карманах штанов, побрел домой.

— Он еще придет сюда. Они не расходятся надолго.

— Хочется верить, — Амели вздохнула, качая головой, но все же улыбнулась невысокой англичанке. — Вижу, ты быстрая не во всем.

Щеки девушки покрылись ярким румянцем. И хотя она и попыталась обратить все в шутку, Амели была куда более внимательной.

— Ну, знаешь ли, время от времени нужно отдыхать или… эм… что-то вроде того… — она прокашлялась.

Вероятно, распускать волосы сегодня вечером было плохой идеей. Казалось, бедная девочка не могла сформулировать и предложения.

— Я… Знаешь, я бы хотела узнать… — Но не успела Лена закончить своей фразы, как шумная и частично пьяная компания, собравшаяся возле бара, заметила её и дружно охнула.

— Лена-а-а!

Девушка заметно вздрогнула от оклика.

— Ты довольно популярна.

— Ну, вроде того…

Толпа продолжила зазывать Лену. Девушка закусила губу, неловко махая ребятам рукой, чтобы те подождали, но они были настолько пьяны, что в них не осталось и элементарной вежливости. И неважно, как сильно Лене хотелось остаться.

— Поговорим в другой раз. С тобой жаждут пообщаться и другие.

Лена вздохнула, грустно кивая.

— Значит, увидимся?..

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, — Амели подмигнула и развернулась в сторону выхода. На её губах играла хитрая улыбка. Она знала, что Лена, замерев на месте, смотрит ей вслед.

Уже очень давно Амели была одна. И как приятно было производить такое сильное впечатление на нового человека.

И пока она была на достаточно близком расстоянии, до неё донесся отрывок весьма занятного диалога.

Еще недавно возбужденные голоса неожиданно стали тише, и в них прозвучало не что иное, как волнение:

— Лена, что ты здесь делаешь? Доктор же сказал…

Но девушка лишь рассмеялась и взяла коктейль, до того как её успели остановить.

— Ребята, в последний раз повторяю: я в порядке!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Милая, душа моя…  
> Основное значение mija — дочка, в зависимости от контекста может также переводиться как «подруга».  
> [2] — пожалуйста.  
> [3] — Поцелуй меня в зад/иди к черту, сучка.  
> [4] — Эй, иди сюда.  
> [5] — Персонажи вселенной DC, напарники Зелёной стрелы. Первым был Рой Харпер, второй стала Мия Дерден.  
> [6] — До встречи.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Все не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд._  
>  И к такому Амели была не готова.

Позже Амели узнала, что Лена работает в местной кофейне и, видя, как та бегает, что девушка никогда не останавливается. Лишь находясь в непрерывном движении, Лена чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Амели доводилось заставать девушку, когда та переодевалась из униформы сразу же в одежду для бега, чтобы приступить к повседневному занятию. До захода солнца она несколько раз обегала квартал.

Дни шли, и Амели поймала себя на том, что погружается в рутину.

Она продолжала видеть ту привычную ярко-желтую толстовку сквозь окно студии, пока работала. Желтое пятно неизменно возвращалось обратно и, убедившись, что не отвлекает от занятий, здоровалось, а после снова отправлялось в путь. Вскоре Амели стала засекать время, намеренно делая короткий перерыв примерно тогда, когда Лена должна была появиться.

И хотя они никогда не разговаривали с глазу на глаз, они так или иначе взаимодействовали. Амели приветственно махала Лене через стекло, когда та пробегала мимо балкона, в то время как у них с Габриэлем был перекур. Но особенно Амели нравилось заходить в кофейню и видеть уже готовый, ожидающий её заказ, еще до того как она оплачивала его на кассе.

— Все стандартно. — Лена пожала плечами. — Ничуть не удивлена, что ты предпочитаешь черный, как сама преисподняя.

— _Merci_ , Лена, — промурлыкала Амели, как бы между делом занимая место и определенно наслаждаясь тем, как щеки девушки вновь покрываются краской. А когда она подмигнула, бедная бариста была вынуждена уйти на кухню, чтобы успокоиться.

— Смотрю, ты её уже загоняла.

Разумеется, спустя десять секунд они оба рассмеялись над этой тонкой шуткой.

— Ладно, если серьезно, не играй с её _corazon_. — Не нужно было и спрашивать, что он имеет в виду — Габриэль приложил кулак к своей груди. — Она хрупкая, _si_?

Тогда Амели казалось, она знает, что это означает.

Однажды вечером Амели вернулась домой, и её тут же поприветствовали словами:

— Моя любимая соседка, с возвращением, _mi amiga_!

Женщина застыла в дверях, пристально глядя на чуть ли не светящегося от счастья мужчину, который вроде как был её соседом.

— Должно быть, это хороший знак.

— Я приготовил тебе сюрприз!

Медленно закрывая за собой дверь и вешая пальто, теперь уже мокрое из-за неожиданно пошедшего дождя, Амели проследила за тем, как мужчина вприпрыжку прошел на кухню.

— Ты кого-то убил?.. Если тебе нужно спрятать тело, я принимаю только наличные.

— Изволь, — фыркнул Габриэль. — Я и сам могу избавиться от тела.

Так вот оно что. Приятно знать, что это не было целым делом о похитителе тел, но Амели по-прежнему находила поведение Габриэля подозрительным. Отшвырнув куль с рабочей одеждой и обувью в сторону, она дошла до кухонного стола, когда перед ней поставили большую сумку.

Брови Амели поползли наверх, когда Габриэль быстро достал оттуда её любимую китайскую еду, лапшу, рис и все еще теплую курицу «гунбао», и совершенно новую Bluetooth-колонку.

Амели выдержала паузу, глядя на нагло улыбающегося Габриэля.

— Гейб, ты с кем-то потрахался?

На лице мужчины заиграла дьявольская улыбка.

— Пока что нет.

И тут все встало на свои места.

— Значит… ты выставляешь меня, чтобы переспать со своим типа бывшим парнем?!

— Послушай, просто позависай на балконе! Там ведь не очень холодно, правда?

— На улице дождь, Габриэль.

— Ты не промокнешь: над нами еще один балкон. Послушай, просто поверь мне: там действительно хорошо.

— Да ты, черт возьми, издеваешься.

— Амели, я не буду просить тебя ни о чем до конца своей жизни. Только дай мне потрахаться с этим белым парнишкой, пока он не выкрикнет «Да, папочка» по крайней мере три раза. Пожалуйста, Амели!..

Она ощутила подступающую головную боль, когда отрицательно покачала головой.

— Обойдусь без подробностей… Нет, Гейб. Я только пришла домой, я устала и всего лишь хочу…

Тяжело вздохнув, Габриэль порылся в сумке и достал оттуда бутылку белого вина, импортного и дорогого — Амели тут же узнала этикетку. Она быстро сгребла в охапку щедрые преподношения и устремилась к балкону.

— А у вас достаточно презервативов?

В конце концов, Габриэль был прав.

Балкона сверху было более чем достаточно, чтобы защитить убежище Амели от капель. Образовывалась водяная завеса, и отрывался прекрасный вид на льющий дождь. Воздух стоял теплый, близился конец лета — никакой необходимости тепло одеваться. Спортивных штанов и свободного свитера было более чем достаточно. Амели раскинулась на стуле, держа жареный рис в руке и слушая музыку. Она почти что позабыла, почему она здесь.

Амели лениво отставила в сторону пустые коробочки с едой, намереваясь унести их чуть позже, и потянулась за вином, пока её внимание не привлекло знакомое желтое пятно.

— Даже в такую погоду? — невольно произнесла Амели и тут же вскочила с места, готовая окликнуть и отругать сумасшедшую девчонку. Но не успела она открыть и рта, как та скрылась. Опустив голову, Лена бежала вдоль тротуара под струями дождя. Её лицо — скорее всего, сосредоточенное и полное решимости, — было скрыто капюшоном теперь уже промокшей толстовки.

— Мне бы такой пыл, — пробормотала про себя Амели, облокачиваясь на перила.

Дождь продолжал идти, легкие порывы теплого ветра колебали пряди, свободно свисающие вдоль лица, тихо играла классическая музыка, но это мало помогло перебить громкие крики удовольствия, раздающиеся внутри.

Амели вздрогнула, увеличивая громкость колонки, и пошла за бутылкой вина, надеясь, что шум заглушит происходящее в комнате соседа, но, как только она вытащила пробку, краем глаза она снова заметила желтое пятно.

Лена вернулась за рекордное время.

Даже через улицу и с высоты нескольких этажей Амели слышала её тяжелые шаги и натужное дыхание. Она срывалась с места с одинаковой скоростью, как в последний раз, и вскоре пропадала из поля зрения.

И так — несколько раз.

Держа бокал вина в руке, Амели стояла, опираясь на перила, и наблюдала, как девушка совершала олимпийский забег по району. Каждый раз, когда та проносилась мимо, она делала глоток, любуясь дождем.

Это стало увлекательным после четвертого глотка, пока Амели не увидела заметное красное пятно на коленке Лены. Должно быть, та, будучи вне поля зрения, где-то больно упала, и именно поэтому она двигалась чуть медленнее, но все равно продолжала бежать.

Вернувшись в шестой раз, Лена тяжело дышала, ворчала и заставляла себя мчаться дальше, невзирая на кровь, стекающую по ноге.

Когда Лена побежала в седьмой раз, Амели начала волноваться: девушке потребовалось в два раза больше времени, чтобы снова оказаться в поле её зрения. Когда Амели увидела желтую толстовку, Лена, хромая, трусила, а затем бросилась в переулок и врезалась в стену, цепляясь за кирпич. Она тяжело дышала, а её тело била дрожь.

Амели могла лишь наблюдать, как девушка согнулась пополам и как ту резко вырвало, пока дождь колотил её по спине.

— Ох, ради всего святого, — Амели вздохнула, ставя бокал вина на небольшой стол, и подошла к переносному холодильнику. Не так давно они с Габриэлем купили новый ящик с двумя дюжинами бутылок с водой, но были слишком ленивы, чтобы распечатывать, поэтому и убрали его туда. Но сейчас это было как никогда кстати. Разрывая толстый полиэтилен, Амели вытащила едва теплую бутылку и поднесла два пальца к губам.

Лена кашляла, выплевывая ругательства. Она жалобно скулила, прислоняясь лбом к мокрому кирпичу, и держалась за грудь, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить дыхание, когда услышала сквозь шум дождя громкий свист.

Глаза Лены расширились от страха. Слишком поздно она осознала, где она была и что за ней наблюдали. И, разумеется, это был не кто-то, а Амели, стоящая на балконе с бутылкой воды в руке.

— Иди сюда, тупица! — прокричала она, помахивая бутылкой, призывая тем самым подойти ближе.

Лена поймала себя на том, что лучше бы её сбила машина, но, к несчастью, в это время на улице не было интенсивного движения. Девушка перешла дорогу, прихрамывая и шипя от боли в левом колене, которое неожиданно стало еще чувствительнее реагировать.

Она остановилась перед балконом с поднятыми руками, готовая поймать воду, но Амели лишь отрицательно покачала головой.

— Что ты делаешь? Зачем ты так несешься?

Лена молчала, держа руку козырьком перед глазами, чтобы дождь не бил в лицо. Однако она отчетливо увидела, как Амели нахмурилась, прежде чем задать другой вопрос:

— От кого ты убегаешь?

На эти слова Лена рассмеялась и ответила:

— От смерти.

Слева от балкона была пожарная лестница, предназначенная для экстренных ситуаций, а буквально семью футами выше — небольшая решетка, не дающая забираться в чужие квартиры. Но Габриэль снял замок, и никто не осмеливался сообщить об этом домовладельцу, побаиваясь грозного испанца. Они пользовались лестницей в экстренных случаях: когда опаздывали на работу или когда хотели кого-то избежать.

Несмотря на это, Амели показала рукой на неё.

— У тебя есть десять секунд, чтобы подняться сюда и все объяснить, прежде чем я спущусь и убью тебя сама.

Эта девчонка не прекращала удивлять Амели. Глаза Лены загорелись, и она подпрыгнула чуть ли не до первого этажа и продолжила подниматься, невзирая на ноющую боль в колене.

От лестницы до балкона было добрых полметра, и, взволнованная приглашением, Лена была вынуждена ступить на поврежденную ногу, чтобы удержать себя на краю перил. Девушка чуть было не соскользнула, если бы Амели вовремя не схватила её и не затащила внутрь. Лена содрогнулась в её руках, тяжело дыша и хромая на одну ногу.

— Ох-ох. Ладно, это было глупо. Ох, — прошипела девушка, держась за Амели.

— Я просто промолчу. Садись.

Не без помощи Амели Лена села на стул. Шипя от боли, она наклонилась, взяла свою ногу, осматривая на предмет повреждений, и не смогла сдержать нервного смешка.

— Ничего себе. Ей-богу, в этот раз я сделала сама себя, — она кашлянула, слабо улыбаясь.

— Надо бы это снять.

Лена замерла, поднимая глаза на женщину, держащую её за край толстовки. Её щеки загорелись, но она не стала сопротивляться — подняла руки вверх и позволила стянуть верхнюю одежду, которая была в три раза тяжелее из-за воды. Толстовка громко шлепнулась о пол.

Лена с облегчением вздохнула, когда ей кинули в лицо полотенце.

— Ты такая дурочка.

— Я знаю…

Стягивая полотенце с головы, Лена увидела ту самую, ранее предложенную бутылку воды, которую держала разозленная и обеспокоенная Амели.

Ни говоря и слова, она сделала большой глоток и, впервые за несколько часов расслабляясь, откинулась назад, пока не осушила все до последней капли.

И именно тогда Амели увидела _это_.

Майка Лены промокла, помялась и прилипла к коже, и, когда девушка потянулась за еще одной бутылкой воды, словно та была последней на Земле, Амели заметила длинный, ужасный шрам посередине груди, прямо над сердцем.

— Говоришь, убегаешь от смерти? Судя по всему, однажды тебе это уже удалось.

Лена удовлетворенно вздохнула, как только закончила, вытерла губы и замерла с занесенной рукой, понимая, куда направлен взгляд Амели. По привычке она поднимала майку, чтобы прикрыть шрам, но не то чтобы это сильно помогало.

— Лена?

— Извини, я… — Лена вздохнула, ощущая слабое сердцебиение под сжатой в кулак рукой. — В тот раз я чуть было не проиграла битву.

Лена служила в армии или, вернее, тренировалась, чтобы попасть туда. Она собиралась стать пилотом, когда во время упражнения у неё случился сердечный приступ. Ей было восемнадцать.

Мечтам о полетах пришел конец, когда Лена узнала, что у неё порок сердца. Ей потребовалось несколько операций и последующая трансплантация, но, снова оказавшись на ногах, Лена отказалась считать себя неполноценной.

— Бег — это вольное упражнение, нацеленное на то, чтобы укрепить мое сердце, поэтому я… никогда не останавливаюсь. Надеюсь, что, возможно… Это глупо, но, быть может, каким-то образом мне станет лучше, если я буду продолжать.

— И что сейчас?

Лена выдержала паузу, молча наблюдая, как Амели обматывала её колено чистыми белыми бинтами, пока она рассказывала свою историю.

— Мне не становится лучше…

Услышав эти слова, Амели замерла.

— Я просто… слегка расстроилась и продолжила бежать… Глупо…

— Очень глупо, — вставила Амели и продолжила перевязывать, прежде чем оторвать конец бинта и закрепить его. Лена выпрямила и согнула ногу, любуясь столь быстрой ручной работой.

— Спасибо тебе, Амели. Ты же понимаешь: ты была не обязана это делать.

— Что ж, я так же, как и Гейб, не особо хочу давать свидетельские показания или же ехать в ближайшее время в карете скорой помощи, — Амели пожала плечами, отставляя в сторону медицинскую аптечку и наконец-то присаживаясь.

Выбегать наружу, чтобы схватить аптечку, при этом не подав никакого знака, было забавно. Так что Амели открыла балконную дверь и вышла в гостиную, чтобы вернуть ранее взятую вещь, игнорируя звуки, доносящиеся из комнаты Габриэля. Лена была вся красная, когда та вернулась: отчасти — от смущения, но по большому счету — от смеха.

— И как долго они уже там?

Амели пожала плечами и взяла еще одну бутылку воды, прежде чем предложить её девушке.

— Час или около того. Думаю, им понадобится еще столько же.

— Хм… даже не знаю… Им надо бы снять напряжение. Я бы сказала: в лучшем случае — еще два часа.

— Что ж, полагаю, мы узнаем лишь в том случае, если ты останешься.

Лена выдержала паузу. Теперь же, согретая, не испытывающая жажду и больше не истекающая кровью, она неожиданно ощутила нахлынувшую волну вины.

— Я уже злоупотребила твоим гостеприимством.

Амели пожала плечами, наливая полбокала вина и задумчиво крутя его в руке.

— Ты получила травму — так что удачно спуститься вниз. А еще мне пришло сообщение от раздраженного Габриэля, который попросил нас притихнуть, так что не думаю, что ты можешь сейчас уйти. Таким образом, к величайшему сожалению, ты застряла здесь со мной и бутылкой вина, которую я планирую прикончить.

Кладя локоть на подлокотник, Лена подперла голову рукой, глядя на женщину, предлагающую ей бокал. Её сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, но в этот раз — ничуть не болезненно. Так что Лена с лучезарной улыбкой приняла бокал из рук Амели.

— Действительно — какая досада…

Спустя два часа Амели получила сообщение, говорящее, что можно выходить, но, желая прикончить вино, они обе остались снаружи еще на двадцать минут. Мирно наблюдая, как ливень превращается в мелко накрапывающий дождь, будучи отчасти под действием алкоголя, но главным образом потому, что Амели хотелось быть честной, она рассказала девушке свою историю.

Историю о молодой студентке по обмену из Франции и изгое-испанце. Историю о том, как они познакомились, как их приставили для работы в паре и как вскоре они уже были неразлучны. То и дело недопонятые, окруженные массой национальных стереотипов, они стали верными друзьями, которые держались друг за друга и грозно взирали на всех, кто шептался за их спинами. Но, как бывает в жизни, ничто не длится вечно. По окончании учебы Амели улетела обратно во Францию, чтобы воплотить свою мечту. Они мало списывались и редко звонили друг другу. Да и не нужно им это было. Амели вернулась несколько лет спустя, держа под руку жениха и с кольцом на пальце.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что Гейб собирался стать подружкой невесты.

Амели рассмеялась, и Лена не смогла удержаться и не бросить мимолетного взгляда на её губы, изогнувшиеся в красивой улыбке.

— Ох, мне бы хотелось, но, к сожалению, до такого не дошло.

Как только Амели вернулась обратно в Штаты, она отыскала Габриэля, и они снова воссоединились, словно и не прошло столько лет. Его мать пригласила Амели к себе домой, чтобы поздравить её, и они наверстали упущенное время. Они приготовили тортилью, которая была настолько хороша, что чуть не довела Амели до слез. Но, когда они сели снаружи, размышляя о жизни за бутылкой дешевого пива, все оказалось не таким уж безоблачным.

Жених Амели был прекрасным мужчиной. Они переехали в красивое место на Голливудских холмах, поближе к его работе, и казалось, были готовы создать семью. Но вскоре их интересы стали расходиться. Жерар не выносил мысли, что она хочет начать свой собственный бизнес, выходит на улицу одна и что её лучший друг — мужчина. Он хотел завести семью и чтобы она сидела дома. У него были хорошие намерения, и он зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы обеспечить их двоих. Амели могла бы прожить, не работая ни дня, но не этого она хотела. На самом деле ничего из этого она не хотела.

Родители Амели любили Жерара, и они были более чем готовы оплатить красивую, пышную свадьбу.

Но Амели сидела рядом со своим лучшим другом, глядя на кольцо на пальце, и слушала именно те слова, которые ей так нужно было услышать:

_«Почему ты выглядишь такой несчастной, Амели?»_

Она вернулась домой этим же вечером с кольцом в руке. Жерар был красным от злости из-за того, что она не отвечала на его сообщения и звонки, и набросился на неё с глупыми обвинениями и требованиями. Амели ничего не ответила. Лишь молча положила кольцо на стол и ушла.

— Значит… теперь ты счастлива?

Амели пригубила остатки вина, секунду-другую с улыбкой глядя на пустой бокал.

— Полагаю, могло быть хуже.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Габриэль выскользнул из объятий Джека, собираясь позавтракать. Натягивая джинсы, висящие на комоде, он, широко зевая, выполз из комнаты и, как только вышел, замер посреди жилого помещения.

Габриэль обнаружил Амели на кухне. Она вела непринужденную беседу и в то же время готовила свой знаменитый омлет, который предназначался для особых случаев или же для чрезвычайно дрянных дней. Сегодня, однако, Амели делала его для гостьи, которая сидела на диване, закинув руки за спину, и наблюдала за поваром. Если бы не взлохмаченные каштановые волосы, Габриэль и не узнал бы миниатюрную англичанку.

— Спиди?

Лена обернулась, и Габриэль тут же узнал огромную рубашку и шорты Амели.

— Доброе утро, Гейб! Джек все еще здесь? Я не слышала, чтобы он уходил, так что, должно быть, это хороший знак, да?

Не в силах ответить, ошеломленный Габриэль тупо уставился на девушек — его взгляд метался между глупо улыбающейся Леной и Амели, невинно пожимающей плечами.

Амели не позволила Лене идти одной домой после полуночи с поврежденной ногой и в промокшей одежде. После недолгих пререканий ей удалось затолкать упрямую девчонку в душ, и так, переодетая в одолженную Амели пижаму, Лена заняла диван.

— Черт возьми… Вы теперь встречаетесь?

— Нет, но… — Лена развернулась, держась за спинку дивана, и спросила: — Ты бы хотела?

Амели на мгновение замерла, размышляя над этим добрых десять секунд, прежде чем, пожав плечами, ответить:

— Конечно.

Габриэль увидел едва заметную улыбку еще издалека — Лена снова развернулась к нему, сияя подобно рождественской елке.

— Что ж, теперь мы встречаемся. Спасибо!

Завтрак мог и подождать, да и рано еще было. Габриэль развернулся на пятках и пошел обратно.

— Пойду еще посплю. Слишком много гейства для одного места, прости господи.

Лена отпросилась с работы из-за поврежденной ноги и боли в груди, которая доставляла некоторый дискомфорт, и она ничуть не привирала. А положив трубку, девушка продолжила наслаждаться самым лучшим омлетом, который она когда-либо пробовала.

— Это неправильно — выходить за кого-то замуж из-за того, как он готовит? Мне кажется, неправильно, но также вполне объяснимо.

— _Non_ , я бы вышла замуж сама за себя, если бы могла.

Наконец сонный блондин выполз из комнаты Габриэля, зевая и на ходу надевая через голову футболку.

— Привет, Джек!

Он замер, медленно высовывая голову, крайне смущенный.

— _Bonjour_.

Джек стоял в дверном проеме, застигнутый врасплох, ища во взгляде Габриэля ответы на свои вопросы, но тот лишь что-то проворчал, отмахиваясь от него, и прошел на освободившуюся кухню.

Девушки тем временем расположились на диване. Лена перекинула ноги через бедра Амели, поставив сверху тарелку с омлетом, сыром и перцем, которые вместе смотрелись идеально. Она никогда не улыбалась настолько лучезарно.

Амели держала чашку с кофе, расслабленная и довольная, и невольно поглаживала рукой коленку Лены, в то время как они смотрели утренний выпуск новостей.

— Значит, вы… — Джек нерешительно возвел палец вверх и поочередно показал им на девушек.

— _Oui_ , — ответила Амели, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на него.

— И… как долго?

Она бросила мимолетный взгляд на экран телефона.

— Где-то полчаса.

— Счастливые полчаса! — хихикнула Лена, наклоняясь, чтобы быстро поцеловать Амели в щеку. Амели хмыкнула, и её губы растянулись в легкой улыбке, прежде чем она спрятала её за теплой чашкой с кофе.

Джек тут же погрустнел.

— Прошло полчаса — и она делает тебе омлет?

— Лучшее первое свидание!

Джек неожиданно замолк, глядя на обнимающихся девушек: на Амели, открывшую свой рот, и на Лену, протягивающую ей дольку зеленого перца.

Тогда же Габриэль, находящийся на кухне, громко рыгнул, оторвавшись от поглощения молока прямо из пакета, между делом почесывая спину.

— Как некультурно, дружище.

— Именно поэтому у нас разные пакеты.

— Ты такая умная.

— Я знаю.

Габриэль вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и поставил пустой пакет молока обратно в холодильник. Но, только он закрыл дверцу, как замер на месте, понимая, что на него смотрят большими щенячьими глазами.

— Что?

Джек вздохнул, развернулся на пятках и, опустив плечи, отправился обратно в спальню.

— Ничего.

Выражение лица Габриэля тут же изменилось.

— Господи, Джек, нет. Только не это.

А затем девушки молча наблюдали за мужчинами, между которыми началась перебранка.

— Пожалуйста, не делай больше так, — пробормотала Амели, легко проходясь большим пальцем по толстому рельефному бинту, обернутому вокруг колена Лены.

— Не могу давать обещаний, — смеясь, ответила она.

— Справедливо.

Опустошив тарелку и отставив её на небольшой стол возле дивана, Лена устроилась сбоку от Амели, уткнувшись носом в её плечо и наблюдая за Джеком, собирающим свои вещи, и Габриэлем, плетущимся за ним следом.

— Если мне нужно тебе что-то объяснять, то оно того не стоит.

— Джек, прекрати. Неужели ты серьезно?! Поговори со мной!

Джек с Габриэлем покинули квартиру, но их голоса еще долго слышались, по мере удаления от их жилища угасая. Девушки не имели и малейшего представления, куда те направились, если они вообще куда-то собирались, но они ушли, и Амели с облегчением вздохнула.

— Наконец-то, — сказала Амели, запрокидывая голову и разом опустошая чашку с кофе.

— Ну, мы одни… Не думаешь, что теперь мы, возможно, могли бы…

Отставив пустую чашку в сторону, Амели обвила одной рукой талию Лены, а другой — нежно заключила её лицо в свою ладонь, утягивая в глубокий, такой долгожданный поцелуй. Сначала Лена пискнула от удивления, а затем она вся растаяла в объятиях женщины.

— Ох… Ничего себе, — не сказала, а прошептала Лена, словно у неё перехватило дыхание, как только они оторвались друг от друга. Амели улыбнулась, легко обводя большим пальцем скулу девушки, и с каждой секундой её улыбка становилась все шире и шире.

— Искренне надеюсь, что ты не собираешься уходить в ближайшее время.

Держась за старый, обитый бархатом диван, Амели наклонилась, вынуждая Лену лечь на спину. Легко улыбаясь, она заскользила губами по её уху, шепча:

— Я сегодня ничем не занята. Может, и ты тоже?..

Лена замерла, и её щеки покрылись румянцем. Она засмеялась, держась руками за живот.

— Не могу поверить, что ты только что это сказала…

— Ответ отрицательный?

Лена фыркнула, приподнимаясь, и убрала длинные пряди, закрывающие прекрасное лицо Амели, заправляя их за ухо.

— Господи, поцелуй меня сейчас же.

Лена не помнила, улыбалась ли она так хоть раз, целуя кого-либо.

Поцелуй получился неловким, неаккуратным и мокрым, они то и дело стукались зубами, но Лена тихо хихикала и так трогательно тыкалась носом, что было бы кощунством отказываться от такого.

Когда они отыскали своего рода ритм, Амели коснулась губами шеи Лены с твердым намерением не отстраняться до тех пор, пока та не будет вся покрыта засосами. Девушка вздохнула, расслабляясь и позволяя делать с собой все что угодно, когда холодные руки проскользнули под короткую рубашку.

И хотя Амели тем самым собиралась смутить девушку, она остановилась. Её руки лежали на груди Лены, но под пальцами ощущалась совершенная иная по своей текстуре кожа.

— Лена, — пробормотала Амели, приподнимаясь как раз настолько, чтобы привлечь внимание девушки. Спустя мгновение Лена недоумевающе уставилась на женщину. — Что это?

— Ты опять за свое?

Амели чувствовала, как бешено колотилось сердце в груди Лены. Совершенно естественная вещь, если бы не знание о происхождении этого шрама — оно вызывало паранойю.

— У тебя может случиться сердечный приступ в любой момент, когда мы вместе?

— Это стоит того, — усмехнулась англичанка.

— Лена, я не шучу.

Слабо улыбнувшись, девушка залезла под рубашку и аккуратно взяла руку Амели, убирая её оттуда, и, поднеся к своим губам, легко поцеловала в костяшки пальцев.

— Я не стеклянная. Все в порядке. Я не буду бегать некоторое время, и мое сердце все так же будет биться.

Амели чуть было не ослепило улыбкой, расцветшей на лице девушки.

— Мне уже лучше.

Как выяснилось, они вышли прогуляться.

Желая компенсировать полнейшее отсутствие внимания после целой ночи страстных поцелуев и объятий, Габриэль решил отвезти Джека в милое местечко неподалеку от города, чтобы позавтракать там. По крайней мере, так должно было быть, не забудь он прихватить с собой ключи, но, справедливости ради, тогда их перепалка была в самом разгаре.

Габриэль по лестнице вернулся в квартиру, дав знать, что он внутри, фразой:

— Забыл ключи.

— Рада за тебя. А теперь, пожалуйста, уходи.

Габриэль уже было развернулся и собрался покинуть квартиру, если бы не рубашка, которая не просто пролетела через всю комнату, а почти что попала в него.

С момента его ухода прошло не больше десяти минут, а раздетая Амели уже восседала сверху, переплетаясь конечностями с девушкой, лежащей под ней. Но не то чтобы Габриэль мог это с уверенностью сказать: он видел заднюю часть дивана и слышал лишь тихие вздохи и хихиканье, раздающиеся по другую сторону.

— Разве тебе не нужно сегодня на работу?

Девушки вмиг замерли и затихли.

— Вот черт… — простонала Амели, а Лена жалобно хныкнула.

— Габи… За что?..

Габриэль лишь рассмеялся, крутя ключи на пальце, и на выходе бросил:

— Извините, _amigas_ , но в следующий раз напоминать не стану: скоро платить за аренду, а мое добродушие не безгранично.

Габриэль послал им воздушный поцелуй, а Амели подняла руку и напоследок показала мужчине средний палец, прежде чем тот ушел.

Они нехотя оторвались друг от друга. Собрав вещи и рабочую сумку, девушки покинули квартиру и, держась за руки, направились к балетной студии.

Амели спросила Лену несколько раз, но англичанка убедила её в том, что все в порядке, несмотря на легкое прихрамывание.

Они наспех поцеловались перед парадным входом и разошлись по своим сторонам. Они не имели и малейшего представления, что ученики, находящиеся внутри, все видели и теперь неохотно передавали друг другу деньги. Пари есть пари, пора и рассчитываться.

Лена отправила Амели сообщение, как только добралась до дома, а затем еще одно, со своей фотографией, подтверждающей это: девушка валялась на кровати, а к её коленке был приложен лед. Амели изо всех сил старалась спрятать улыбку за бутылкой воды. Впрочем, она не преминула бросить колкий взгляд в сторону хихикающих учеников. Весь остаток дня они провели за упражнениями, пока их мышцы не начали ныть.

— Значит… Вы вместе с Амели?.. Кто бы мог подумать.

— С той высокой, устрашающей женщиной, которая зависает с Гейбом?

— Извини, конечно, Лена, но она выглядит так… хм…

— Так надменно.

Спустя неделю Лена невольно заглянула в бар Зари, и друзья девушки осыпали её вопросами и комментариями.

— Эм… спасибо, ребята?

Лена держала в руке виски с колой, и, когда друзья начали поздравлять её, её уши загорелись. Несмотря на их отношение к столь устрашающей женщине, все они по крайней мере согласились, что та была довольна хороша. Тем не менее некоторые, в чьей крови уже вовсю гулял алкоголь, задавали весьма любопытные вопросы.

Но как только смущенная Лена закрыла руками свое лицо, её обнял за плечи очень пьяный Лусио.

— Эй, пошли этих ребят к черту. Я просто… Знаешь, я безумно рад за тебя.

Лена быстро схватила пьяного парня за шорты, прежде чем тот упал, и, разразившегося смехом, подтолкнула к столу. Лусио был бы её любимым пьяницей, если бы он и так не представлял собой лучик света, несущий радость. А алкоголь лишь способствовал этому.

— Ведь… Это именно то, что тебе нужно, понимаешь? Любить кого-то — полезно для твоего сердца. Ну, ты это и сама знаешь, — говорил Лусио, качаясь из стороны в сторону, неотчетливо произнося каждое слово. Он широко улыбнулся, ткнув Лену в грудь.

Щеки девушки покрылись румянцем, а лицо запылало, когда она поймала себя на том, что глупо улыбается от сказанных на пьяную голову, но таких глубокомысленных слов. Пускай и спустя пару секунд Лусио упал без сознания прямо на стол, тихо посапывая.

— Абсолютно согласна.

— Тому черному парню крышка.

— Быстрее обычного.

— И куда жестче.

— А кто следующий?

— Тот паренек, который ненамного светлее, — скоро его черед. Бедолага.

Листая каналы, Габриэль с Амели наткнулись на древний ужастик, который они не смотрели со времен старшей школы. Без лишних слов они сделали попкорн и переоделись в удобную одежду, возрождая старую добрую традицию и устраивая образцовый киновечер.

— Господи, это ужасно. Неужели нам в самом деле нравилось подобное, когда мы были детьми? Удивительно.

— Наверное, — Амели пожала плечами, приподнимая голову, которая лежала на бедре у мужчины, и закинула в рот горсть попкорна. Все то, что упало мимо, попало прямиком к Габриэлю.

Лена должна была освободиться в течение часа, и она ничего не планировала на сегодня. Девушке нравилось время от времени отправлять текстовые сообщения или фотографии куда больше, чем болтать, так что, когда мобильник Амели зазвонил во второй раз, они оба тупо уставились на него. Вибрирующий телефон заскакал по столу и чуть было не упал, если бы Амели вовремя не схватила его.

— Спиди? С ней все в порядке?

Разумеется, у них в голове промелькнула одна и та же мысль. Они подумали, что произошло нечто экстренное, но на экране высветилось совершено другое имя, последнее имя, которое ожидала увидеть Амели.

«Жерар».

Женщина замерла подобно лани перед фарами несущейся фуры.

— Амели, хочешь, чтобы я...

Она ничего не ответила. Лишь отбросила одеяло, приняла входящий звонок и быстро заговорила:

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux_ [1].

Габриэль поставил фильм на паузу. Разумеется, он хотел бы послушать, не разговаривай Амели полностью на французском языке. Женщина проскользнула в свою комнату, тихо закрыв дверь, прежде чем позволить потоку проклятий на французском, насколько мог понимать Габриэль, вырваться наружу.

— _Tu as fais quoi?!_ [2]

Габриэль тихо взял свой телефон и отправил короткое сообщение.

— _J'y crois pas… t'essérieux, là?_ [3]

— Je ne me sers pas d'elle comme d'un rebond! [4]

— _Non, tu sais quoi, c'est fini, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi_ [5].

А затем повисла тишина. Послышался приглушенный вздох, полный разочарования, прежде чем дверь наконец-то открылась.

— Ты… — начала Амели, упорно пытаясь скрыть обиду в голосе. — Ты просто не поверишь.

Габриэль устроился поудобнее, показывая, что он весь во внимании.

— Ну, давай посмотрим.

— По ходу… Лена опубликовала нашу фотографию в «Фейсбуке», отметила меня, и, полагаю, Жерар это увидел.

Габриэль задумчиво нахмурил густые брови.

— Не думал, что этот придурок пользуется социальными сетями. Типа считая их ошибкой человечества.

— Забавно: именно это я и сказала. — Амели сорвалась с места, и, насколько помнил Габриэль, ничего хорошего это не сулило. Не зная, куда себя деть, женщина стала расхаживать туда-сюда, активно жестикулируя.

— По его мнению, у меня сложный период в жизни, а с помощью Лены я пытаюсь заглушить боль. Я… Я просто не могу в это поверить. Жерар изначально не принимал эту часть меня, но говорить, будто было бы лучше, останься мы вместе… Что за бред?! Я никогда не была так счастлива. Никогда!

— Хочешь, чтобы я…

Амели тут же остановилась, призывая Габриэля сесть, когда тот уже было собрался подняться.

— _Non_.

— Никто об этом не узнает — я лишь слегка его покалечу.

Амели вздохнула, закатывая глаза. Она знала: у Габриэля были самые добрые намерения, но это не особо помогло. Амели все так же продолжила ходить взад-вперед, бормоча что-то себе под нос, пока её не озарило. Как же она ошибалась. Она могла иметь свое собственное мнение и сама определять свою судьбу. Казалось, все время кто-то другой управлял её жизнью, а большая часть важных решений и вовсе принималась без её ведома. Амели позволяла своим родителям и мужу делать то, что, как они считали, будет лучше для неё. Они, а не она. Теперь родители Амели даже не разговаривали с ней.

— Амели, ну же, поговори со мной. Что ты хочешь?

Одну вещь она уже решила для себя.

Амели наконец остановилась, непроизвольно скрещивая руки на груди. Не из пренебрежения или упрямства, а из чувства беззащитности — голос Жерара вновь зазвучал в её голове.

— Послушай, я просто… Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чем, и мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы ты высказывал свое мнение, или же ехидничал, или…

— Амели, — спокойно произнес Габриэль, но в его голосе слышались строгие нотки, — ты же знаешь: я выше этого.

Разумеется, Амели знала. Сколько бы ни было между ними разногласий, взаимных издевок и подтруниваний, в нужный час Габриэль не задавал лишних вопросов. Равно как и она. Амели вздохнула, глядя на своего лучшего друга, и произнесла еще более бесцветным голосом, чем собиралась. Мужчина, не моргая, уставился на неё в ответ.

— Мне нужно увидеть Лену.

Габриэль улыбнулся, доставая телефон, когда тот зазвонил. Как вовремя.

— Она уже в пути.

На середине третьего ужастика раздался громкий и монотонный стук в дверь.

Амели, которая до этого неподвижно лежала, устроив голову на бедре Габриэля, неожиданно подскочила, однако поднявшийся мужчина тут же уложил её обратно.

— Да иду, иду, — пробормотал он, встряхивая ногой, которая еще немного — и онемела бы. Габриэль подошел к двери и спросил:

— Пароль?

Сквозь маленький дверной глазок он увидел нелепо улыбающуюся девушку в не менее нелепой толстовке, которая держала в руках именно то, что он попросил как плату за вход.

— Я принесла тебе пива, _compadre_ [6]. — Лена усмехнулась. Всегда умеющая поднять настроение, она знала, что должна спасти француженку от хандры.

— _Bien_ [7], можешь войти.

Открыв дверь, Габриэль протянул руки и принял упаковку пива. Не успела Лена ничего и спросить, как тот показал ей на диван.

Англичанка скинула обувь и толстовку, сорвалась с места, перепрыгнула через спинку, исчезнув из поля зрения, и через мгновение приземлилась прямо на лежащую там женщину.

— Привет, а вот и я! — Лена засмеялась, а Амели застонала от боли.

— _Mon dieu_ … Это было обязательно?..

Габриэль закатил глаза, а затем улыбнулся, медленно и осторожно ставя каждую банку пива в холодильник, позволяя девушкам должным образом воссоединиться.

— С этой минуты ты начинаешь все с чистого листа. Больше никаких мыслей об этом плохом дне, хорошо? — Лена усмехнулась, широко расставляя ноги, и, устроившись поудобнее, решительно скрестила руки на груди.

Амели фыркнула, многозначительно глядя на девушку, не в силах сдержать улыбки.

— Лена, клянусь: если ты понаставила мне синяков…

Женщина не успела договорить — чужие руки неожиданно опустились на её бока, и она залилась смехом.

— Ну же, начни все с чистого листа. Договорились?!

Амели вовсю извивалась, пытаясь выскользнуть, а когда Лена наклонилась, осыпая шею женщины нежными поцелуями, завизжала так, что даже Габриэль выглянул из кухни, чтобы убедиться, все ли в порядке. Он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы его подруга настолько заливисто смеялась.

— Ла… ладно. Ладно! Согласна! — судорожно выдохнув, ответила француженка, аккуратно отстраняя девушку лишь для того, чтобы заключить её ладонь в свою.

Лена откинулась назад, победоносно улыбаясь, и переплела их пальцы.

— Я не знаю, что сегодня произошло, да ты и не обязана об этом рассказывать, если не хочешь, но я здесь, чтобы смотреть ужастики до тех пор, пока ты обо всем не позабудешь.

Амели не сразу удалось перевести дух. Не потому, что её защекотали, а скорее потому, что эта глупая девчонка буквально ворвалась в её жизнь и смотрела на неё так, словно она была её собственной вселенной.

Привстав на локтях, Амели высвободила руку и убрала непослушные пряди волос с глаз Лены.

— Я скучала, _mon cherie_ , — промурлыкала она, и не предполагая, что её голос прозвучит настолько слабо. Нет, даже не так — настолько нежно.

— Я тоже по тебе скучала.

Габриэль досмотрел оставшуюся часть фильма на кухне, держа в руке банку пива и ожидая, когда приготовится очередная упаковка попкорна, пока девушки не затихли.

«Джек, приезжай ко мне как можно скорее».

_«Я и так уже в пути. Что случилось?»_

«Я не чувствую своих ног. Вытащи меня».

_«Так в чем дело?»_

Джек остановился посреди дороги, когда ему отправили фотографию. Он дважды просмотрел вложение, прежде чем истерично рассмеяться от увиденного на экране телефона.

Габриэль прислал нелепое селфи, на котором его зажало между диваном и Амели, мирно спящей у него на бедре и обнимающей другую девушку с непослушными каштановыми волосами.

_«Черт возьми, не видел ничего более очаровательного»._

«ПОМОГИ МНЕ».

_«Хорошо-хорошо. Уже иду — повиси немного»._

Разумеется, у Джека был дубликат ключей от квартиры. Их отношения с Габриэлем всегда были лишены ясности и полны взлетов и падений, и не раз и не два Джеку по-настоящему хотелось избавиться от последнего, что связывало его с мужчиной. Однако он никогда не терял надежды и именно поэтому держал маленькую связку ключей в надежном месте — в бумажнике.

Джек медленно открыл дверь, проскользнул внутрь и тихо постучал костяшками пальцев о дверной косяк.

— Помоги… — прохрипел Габриэль, не имея возможности развернуться всем телом — на нем буквально лежали два человека.

Проскользнув внутрь и медленно закрыв за собой дверь, Джек с опаской подошел к нему. Девушки и правда лежали в точности такой же позе, как и на фотографии. Они мирно спали, обнимая друг друга и используя мужчину то ли как подушку, то ли как источник тепла.

Джек хохотнул, быстро доставая телефон, чтобы сделать снимок получше, теперь уже с раздраженным Габриэлем.

— Джек, клянусь Богом…

После тщательного продумывания «побега» Джеку удалось высвободить Габриэля, при этом не разбудив спящую Амели. В последний раз, когда Габриэль нарушил покой женщины, он покинул квартиру с синяком под глазом.

Быстро помолившись, Джек аккуратно просунул ладонь под голову Амели, придерживая, пока Габриэль дюйм за дюймом выползал из-под неё настолько медленно и тихо, насколько это было возможно. Словно воссоздавая сцену из фильма «Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега» [8], Габриэль быстро схватил ближайшую подушку и, полагаясь на ловкость и долю везения, подложил её под голову Амели, как только Джек убрал свою руку. Француженка ничего и не заметила бы.

И все же Амели заворочалась, что-то бормоча себе под нос, из-за чего оба мужчины сделали шаг назад, встав на расстояние вытянутой руки. Они на мгновение задержали дыхание и замерли на месте на тот случай, если женщина заметит движение или же почувствует страх, но та спала мертвым сном.

С облегчением вздохнув, Габриэль, слегка прихрамывая — кровообращение начало восстанавливаться, — отправился в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться.

Джек остался молча стоять в гостиной.

Он знал Лену долгие годы. Они познакомились в местном центре подготовки новобранцев, вместе тренировались и собирались вместе сражаться.

Но в итоге Лене пришлось сражаться в своей собственной битве.

Несмотря на такие тяжелые операции в столь юном возрасте, она не позволяла, чтобы на неё смотрели как на жертву или выжившую, как на ту, кто заслуживал жалости или снисхождения. Лишь некоторые знали о её состоянии, еще меньше — знали детали. Лена же, смеясь, отмахивалась от вопросов или же и вовсе их избегала. Её жизнерадостность и беспечность поддерживали моральных дух друзей, но вместе с тем она в одиночку несла в себе груз боли.

И вот теперь Лена была в крепких, покровительственных объятиях Амели.

— Что ж, я готов выходить, как только ты скажешь, — прошептал Габриэль, натягивая на голову вязаную шапочку.

— Не стану кривить душой: я очень сомневался насчет неё и Лены, — фыркнул себе под нос Джек, качая головой. Габриэль, стоящий перед ним, проследил за его взглядом, который был направлен на двух спящих девушек.

— Но они, пожалуй, нужны друг другу?..

Лена что-то пробормотала себе под нос, зарываясь лицом в шею француженки и обвивая руками её талию.

Габриэль невольно заулыбался, взял небольшое, откинутое ранее одеяло и аккуратно набросил его на девушек. Он быстро перевел взгляд на блондина, ожидая подкола, но тот в ответ лишь слегка усмехнулся.

Выключая свет при выходе из комнаты, Габриэль молча взял Джека за руку и повел его к двери, прямиком на улицу.

Как только Лена твердо встала на ноги, она снова начала бегать — к огромному разочарованию Амели. Она не смогла остановить её, да и не то чтобы она хотела. Уж чего было не отнять у Лены, так это необычайной решимости и отсутствия меры. Англичанка постоянно усердно работала над собой, и это могло бы вызывать восхищение, если бы она не дышала настолько тяжело уже после третьего круга.

Поэтому в один день, пробегая мимо балетной студии, Лена застыла на месте, понимая, что высокая красивая женщина снаружи была на самом деле её девушкой — она сменила балетное трико на кроссовки и выжидающе стояла на тротуаре.

Будучи неопытной бегуньей, Амели то и дело просила Лену сбавить скорость, когда хотела нагнать её — она вполовину уступала англичанке в выносливости. Она попыталась осилить еще несколько кругов, но оказалось довольно трудно отказаться от йогуртового мороженого, ради которого француженка и решила остановиться.

Они вернулись обратно в квартиру со сладким угощением в руках, и так все закрутилось-завертелось. В течение нескольких дней в комнате Амели неожиданно появились пижама, шампунь и немного запасной одежды.

— Я могу покормить твоего паука, пока ты в душе?

Кошмар, казалось, и не имел ничего против шумной девчонки. Пауку объективно было бы еще более безразлично, если бы Лена совсем не беспокоила его, не прижималась лицом к стеклу и не прислоняла к террариуму мобильный телефон, наблюдая, как тот поедает огромную гусеницу.

— Ничего себе, как грубо, — произнесла она, с восхищением и одновременно благоговением глядя, как огромные ядовитые жвала паука-птицееда вонзались в корчащееся насекомое. Друзьям Лены было хорошо известно о местоположении девушки благодаря истории «Снапчата», которая содержала видео с Кошмаром крупным планом, поглощающим свой ужин, и редкие фотографии с Амели, безмятежно держащей своего питомца в руке. Комментарий гласил: «Моя девушка выглядит как злодей из “бондианы”».

И хотя жилище Амели превратилось в штаб-квартиру, она однажды побывала у Лены. К огромному смущению англичанки, у неё закончились чистые вещи, и она не нашла причины, почему Амели не может пойти с ней.

Лена жила в нескольких домах вниз по улице вместе со своими лучшими друзьями, Лусио и Ханой, что удивило Амели. Едва войдя, она предположила, что здесь проживает как минимум десять человек, судя по состоянию квартиры. Неожиданно бутылки из-под пива, которые порой валялись на полу, потому что Габриэль их не заметил или же поленился поднять, показались и не столь ужасной вещью. Здесь царил беспорядок, едва возможно было сделать шаг, не наступив на пустые банки или упаковки из-под чипсов, а от музыки едва не закладывало уши. Но Лусио оказался необычайно милым: он сразу поприветствовал Амели, извинился за бардак, убавил громкость и продолжил вести вежливую беседу. Лена же рванула в свою комнату, закидывая вещи и другие туалетные принадлежности в сумку. Лусио представил Хану, которая, казалось, поначалу и не заметила гостью, а затем она быстро взметнула руку над компьютером, стоящим в углу, и приветственно помахала, прежде чем продолжить печатать, активно щелкая мышкой.

За несколько секунд до того, как смущенная Лена вытолкала Амели из квартиры, Лусио вытащил визитку из своего бумажника.

— Это номер её доктора. Лена еще та упрямица и, вероятно, ничего тебе не расскажет, пока вы не поженились, но, пожалуйста, пусть это будет у тебя на всякий случай.

Амели мысленно занесла Лусио в необычайно короткий список Габриэля: список тех людей, которых нужно защищать и за которых можно убить.

— Это было и не так ужасно.

— Но ты не видела мою комнату…

— _Non_ , но та плюшевая обезьянка была симпатичной.

Кончики ушей Лены запылали, и она поспешила закрыть лицо руками.

— Боже мой…

Закатив глаза, Амели обняла краснеющую девушку за талию, игриво ударяя по бедру.

— Перестать. Это мило.

Вернувшись в квартиру, они в полной мере ощутили, насколько большим был контраст. Лена испустила вздох облегчения.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю их обоих до смерти, но я и не осознавала, как сильно недосыпала, пока не перебралась сюда. Здесь так спокойно.

Легко задев женщину локтем, Лена первой ушла в душ, оставив Амели наедине с телефоном и визиткой в руке.

— Доктор Циглер? Здравствуйте, это девушка Лены… Я… У меня есть один вопрос…

«Эй, спасибо за прошлую неделю».

_«Ты же знаешь: я всегда прикрою тебя»._

«Значит, ты поймешь, если я попрошу тебя об еще одной услуге?..»

_«Хм, две услуги подряд? А не слишком ли?»_

«А за большую пиццу “Пепперони” с ананасами и оливками?»

_«Я слушаю…»_

Несколько дней спустя, объевшись йогуртового мороженого, девушки вернулись домой за рекордное время. Помимо этого, Амели нужно было сделать важный телефонный звонок. Их последний отрезок пути превратился в состязание на скорость, а затем в спринтерский забег по лестнице до квартиры. Лена могла бы выиграть, не забудь она ключи. К тому времени как Амели добралась до входной двери, она тяжело дышала и как-то умудрялась самодовольно улыбаться.

— Ничья?

— По рукам.

Закрывая за собой дверь, Лена прошла к холодильнику, чувствуя себя как дома, в то время как Амели мыла руки.

— Хм, здесь как-то слишком тихо… — пробормотала англичанка себе под нос, облокотившись на стол, держа бутылку воды в руке. — Где Габи?

— Эй, ты дома?

Лене пришлось перевеситься через стол, чтобы обнаружить источник шума — Габриэль оказался на балконе.

— Привет… Гейб, что ты здесь делаешь? — невинно спросила она, заметив огромную коробку с пиццей, упаковку пива и причудливую сигару в руке, которую мужчина вот-вот собирался зажечь.

— Так ты не знаешь? — он рассмеялся. — Развлекаюсь! — И с этими словами он задвинул шторы и закрыл балконную дверь, оставляя Лену недоумевать.

— Нашла его?

Лена повернулась обратно к ванной и поймала себя на том, что с удивлением разглядывает Амели. Женщина редко распускала волосы, но каждый раз без исключения она была сногсшибательна. А сейчас она еще была в коротких шортах для бега и спортивном бюстгальтере.

Умывшись, Амели начала методично собирать волосы на затылке, держа маленькую черную резинку в зубах. Именно тогда она присоединилась к Лене на кухне.

— Эм… Да. Он заперся на балконе.

Амели замерла.

— Подожди, в самом деле?

Француженка бросила взгляд на балкон, роняя резинку изо рта, не веря услышанному. Лена неожиданно ощутила волнение.

— Ну да.

С облегчением вздохнув, Амели опустила руки — пряди волос свободно упали ей на плечи.

— Слава богу.

Едва Лена успела моргнуть, как Амели перекинула волосы назад и заключила лицо девушки в свои ладони, утягивая в глубокий поцелуй.

Лена тихо пискнула от неожиданности, а её глаза расширились от удивления от столь внезапного проявления любви, но не то чтобы она возражала. Девушке потребовалось меньше десяти секунд, чтобы оказать ответную услугу и обвить Амели руками, крепко прижимая к себе. Однако ей потребовалось куда больше времени, чтобы понять, зачем её развернули и легко толкнули. Короткое мгновение — и толстовка Лена оказалась брошена где-то на полу в гостиной. Все медленно встало на свои места.

Лена охнула, когда осознала, что она в комнате Амели и за ней только что захлопнулась дверь. Англичанка еще более протяжно охнула, когда с неё стянули майку, а спустя несколько секунд опрокинули на спину.

— Ладно, ладно, теперь я все пониманию, — усмехнулась Лена, когда Амели взяла её за лодыжки и притянула настолько близко к краю кровати, что их бедра соприкоснулись. Женщина наклонилась, ставя свежий засос прямо на старом, который вот-вот исчез бы.

Довольная тихим писком и вздохами, Амели выпрямилась, любуясь следом, представшим во всей красе, и медленно сняла спортивные шорты.

Лена привстала на локтях, с трепетом глядя на Амели и покусывая костяшки пальцев. Она видела её в лифчике множество раз, но внизу живота разгорался все тот же жар, а сердце все так же бешено колотилось.

— Я бы хотела воспользоваться моментов и поблагодарить Бога и вселенную.

Амели замерла, так и не успев до конца сбросить обувь.

— Что, прости?

— Черт возьми, ты прекрасна. Ей-богу, словно в извинение за жизненно важный орган с патологией вселенная дарит мне необычайно горячую девушку-француженку! — Лена рассмеялась, притягивая Амели за талию, решив, что их губы слишком долго не соприкасались.

Женщина воспользовалась этой возможностью, чтобы стянуть яркий спортивный бюстгальтер — к огромному облегчению Лены. Они устали и вспотели после вечерней пробежки, а их мышцы ныли, но ничто из этого не имело значения. Амели ненавязчиво предложила сходить в душ позже, скользя руками по телу девушки.

Но как только француженка прошлась дорожкой поцелуев по скуле, вниз по горлу и по груди, перед ней снова предстал тот самый шрам. Теперь, когда тот был настолько близко, она видела, что он такой же ширины, как и её указательный палец, и в сравнении с другими участками кожи — очень бледный. Легко целуя шрам, Амели приподнялась и нависла над англичанкой.

— Лена, прежде чем мы продолжим, я хочу кое-что спросить.

Девушка тупо уставилась на Амели.

— Я, конечно, люблю тебя, но сейчас чертовски неподходящее время.

— Я звонила доктору Циглер.

Эта фраза привлекла внимание Лены. Амели откинулась назад, садясь на ноги, когда англичанка решила выпрямиться.

— Зачем? Нет, в самом деле — как?

— Лусио.

Лена фыркнула, сдувая пряди волос с лица, и проворчала:

— Черт возьми, ох уж этот Лусио…

— Я звонила, чтобы узнать, можем ли мы…

— Ты… ты звонила моему кардиологу, чтобы узнать, могу ли я заниматься сексом? — Амели кивнула, и на Лену нахлынуло осознание того, почему каждый раз в самый жаркий момент француженка останавливалась, выглядела взволнованной, а её руки дрожали. — Постой, именно поэтому ты…

— Послушай, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя случился сердечный приступ, когда ты восседаешь сверху. Разве это плохо? — Амели скрестила руки на груди в защитном жесте, бросая суровый взгляд на англичанку, несмотря на то, что та глупо улыбалась.

— Нет, но я искренне надеюсь, что теперь это не столь важно.

— Лена, я не шучу.

— Так и я тоже, — девушка усмехнулась, протягивая руки к Амели. — Это без преувеличения самая очаровательная вещь, которую когда-либо делали для меня, — Лена улыбнулась, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам француженки, прежде чем легко поцеловать их.

Между ними повисла комфортная тишина. Амели наклонилась вперед, прислоняя свой лоб ко лбу Лены, легко скользя пальцами по шраму. Она чувствовала каждый удар сердца о грудную клетку.

— С учетом того, что тебе удалось выдворить Габи, я смею предположить, что мой доктор дал тебе добро?

Амели кивнула, убирая пряди волос с глаз.

— Да, но сейчас я спрашиваю тебя о том, устраивает ли тебя это. Я не хочу, чтобы…

Лена аккуратно взяла француженку за руку, и её взгляд стал неожиданно серьезным.

— Послушай: _я хочу, чтобы ты свела меня с ума_.

Сердце Амели в считанные секунды застучало где-то в горле, а на лице расцвела хитрая улыбка.

— Ладно, но, чтобы ты понимала… — промурлыкала она, роняя девушку на спину и выбивая у той весь воздух из легких, — _…ты сама напросилась._

Лена никогда в своей жизни не выглядела настолько напуганной и взволнованной.

«А я вот отправился к Джеку».

_«Хорошо, будь аккуратен»._

«А вы чем занимаетесь?»

Ответ пришел спустя некоторое время — сначала Габриэль подумал, что его собеседница заснула. Уже был поздний час, но девушки лишь сейчас погрузились в царство Морфея. Лена едва смогла отправить сообщение, пестрящее грамматическими ошибками и непристойными подробностями, и обозначить, что можно возвращаться. В какой-то момент англичанка, по-видимому, отрубилась, но перед этим захотела убедиться, что Габриэлю известно, насколько талантлива его соседка. Мужчина был более чем уверен, что они обе заснули, пока спустя несколько секунд не получил приложенную к сообщению фотографию.

Взяв ключи и дорогую сердцу шапочку, Габриэль открыл снимок и почти сразу же сохранил его.

Лена крепко спала, зарывшись лицом в подушку и держа за руку Амели. Уставшая француженка лежала прямо за ней, счастливо улыбаясь из-за каштановых взлохмаченных волос, и смотрела на свою девушку, освещенную тусклым светом от экрана телефона.

«Очаровательно».

«И так по-гейски».

_«Замолчи и передай Джеку привет, когда вы закончите целоваться в его джипе»._

«Нам необычайно повезло, не думаешь?»

_«Определенно»._

«Buenos noches mi amiga».

_«Bonne nuit mon ami»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Что тебе нужно?  
> [2] — Что ты сделал?!  
> [3] — Я не могу поверить… Ты серьезно, что ли?  
> [4] — Я не пытаюсь с помощью неё забыть тебя!  
> [5] — Нет, знаешь, с меня хватит. Не хочу больше ничего и слышать от тебя.  
> [6] — дружище.  
> [7] — ладно.  
> [8] — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pr-8AP0To4k


End file.
